


No Undies? Sagging Pants? No Problem~

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: “Hey! Hey Daddy! Guess what~” Aiden says while laying in bed.“What is it kiddo?” James responded.Aiden gives a little smile towards James and says teasingly “I’m not wearing any undies~” and Aiden giggles a little after saying that.“Kiddo, you trying to be all cute or something, or is it just that I need to do the laundry again?” James asked.“Uhh… Both daddy!” Aiden exclaims.





	No Undies? Sagging Pants? No Problem~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I wrote after a 7 month writing hiatus. >.< I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or confusion.
> 
> I plan on doing a NSFW side story to this eventually. But will have to do that at another date since I have to write a fic of the winner from a poll I did.  
> So keep an eye out for that! I'll be posting about it on my Twitter and Tumblr~
> 
> ALSO!! Aiden (OC) is the son and James (OC) is the father. 
> 
> Other than that... Enjoy the fic~

“Hey! Hey Daddy! Guess what~” Aiden says while laying in bed.

“What is it kiddo?” James responded.

Aiden gives a little smile towards James and says teasingly “I’m not wearing any undies~” and Aiden giggles a little after saying that.

“Kiddo, you trying to be all cute or something, or is it just that I need to do the laundry again?” James asked.

“Uhh… Both daddy!” Aiden exclaims.

James laughs a bit before saying “Works for me. I’ll go get our clothes and put them in the washer. Okay kiddo?” He then ruffles Aiden’s hair before heading off to collect their clothes from across the house.

While James is in the bathroom putting the clothes he just collected into the washer. Aiden walks into the room, stretching, his arms above his head. James looks over towards his lil kiddo, about to say something when he notices the strip of honey tanned skin that was being revealed by Aiden stretching. Aiden’s sweatpants seem to be a little big on him , James thought. This was because his pants were actually falling down, which to James was a sight to behold. They were falling down all around, sitting right above Aiden’s penis and showing off some of his tush which was showing that the natural tone of his skin is a creamy white. James found his boy’s tan lines to be so adorable.

When Aiden lowers his arms from stretching and goes to pull up his sweatpants back up, even though they were going to keep falling. That’s when he caught his daddy staring at him, seemingly in a trance of sorts, not knowing he was staring at his son’s exposed flesh. He anxiously says “D-Daddy?” Slightly worried for his parental figure like that.

That breaks James trance from staring his son and he quickly says “O-Oohh, yeah. The laundry. Right.” He feels his face get hotter, hoping his son didn’t notice the red that was overtaking his face, making him worry if his daddy was sick or something. He goes back to putting the laundry in the washer so Aiden heads out of the room to wait for his daddy.

Aiden goes to the living room and heads over to the entertainment stand and grabs his Nintendo DS before heading to the couch to sit down. He puts in his favorite game, which at the time was the new Pokemon game. He loves those games and has been playing since James got him his DS. He tries to remember all the Pokemon but there was just too many for him to keep track of. But he did always remember his favorite Pokemon, the one that has been his automatic fave since his first game, which was Seedot. Aiden thinks about how he wished his favorite Pokemon was in the new game but he liked the game nonetheless.

After about what seemed like hours to him, which was only about 30 minutes. James comes out of the bathroom, the redness from his face seemed to have disappeared. He sits next to Aiden, pulling him close, keeping his arm around him as they sit. He looks down at Aiden, seeing his kiddo looking at his DS, playing a game. He thinks to himself about how this boy seems to be always playing on his DS. Not like he minded, it gave him a bit of a break from having to constantly worry about him getting into trouble since he’s distracted by his device.

James asks, “What are you playing kiddo?” But he doesn’t even need to ask since the only game this boy seems to like and play is Pokemon.

“Oh, I’m playing the new Pokemon game you got me the other day!”

“How you liking it? Any good or better than the others?”

Aiden, moving his hand to his chin just like his daddy does when he’s thinking and thinks it over for a second before saying “I really like it! I just wish it has Seedot...” and starts to trail off with a slight pout forming.

“Hey, no pouting mister,” James tilts Aiden’s head up, brushing his slightly long brown curls back with his hand and gives his forehead a little kiss. “I wish the game had your favorite Pokemon in it also. I know how happy it would make you to see him.”

“Yeah…” Aiden says with a slight tone of sadness, still thinking about how his favorite isn’t in the game but quickly perks up and asks “Hey Daddy! Do you want to watch me play?”

“Of course. I always like watching you play.” James answers. “But let me get us a blanket so we can snuggle up together cause don’t you think it’s a bit cold? Plus it’d just be nice to be wrapped up with you.”

“I don’t think it’s that cold…” Aiden says, trailing off, thinking if it’s actually cold for him. “But we can snuggle up in a blanket still!”

Of course he doesn’t think it’s cold. The cold never bothered that boy. He could go outside in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts while it’s snowing and he’d be fine. James stops thinking about this and gets up and heads to the bedroom before returning to the couch where he was sitting but now with a soft blanket in hand. It was one that Aiden loves. He loves the softness of it and that it had cute characters on it from his favorite show.

James sits back down, wrapping the blanket around the both of them. He pulls Aiden closer to him so that he can snuggle up to him and be able to watch his game. After a while of watching his son playing, he notices Aiden’s eyes looking heavier as they keep falling shut slowly and opening again to try and focus on the game.

James reaches up and runs his hand behind Aiden’s right ear, scratching where he ran his fingers along the soft skin that usually laid untouched till now, which Aiden nuzzles his head into while letting out a soft noise that sounded like a little kitten purring. This was absolutely cute to James. Even though he has heard Aiden do this many times, it never gets old.

James pulls his son closer and asks him, in a low soft tone, gently nudging him to make sure he's awake to hear him. “Hey, my little kitten~ Are you getting sleepy? We can go to bed and take a nap. It seems like it's about time for your usual nap.” James leans in and again kisses him on the forehead in the same manner as earlier.

Aiden rubs his eyes before speaking up, “I’m not sleepy..” He begins to yawn but tries to suppress it, not wanting to give away he’s tired but failing. He really wants to keep playing his game.

James knows that the boy wants to keep playing but he can barely keep his eyes open long enough to even play. “Come on kitten.” James stands from the couch and picks up Aiden, holding the tired boy against his chest, one hand under the boy’s butt and the other around his back to keep him from falling. He walks to their bedroom and lays him down in bed, pulling the blankets over the boy’s small body and tucking him in. Planting a kiss on his cheek. “Sleep well my lovely kitten,” James says before heading to the door.

Aiden stirs awake just enough to sit up a little and call out to him, softly and very sleepily, “Dada…” 

James turns around and looks over towards Aiden. He loves when Aiden calls him that. He doesn’t get called that often, not as much as he gets called daddy so it's just that more special to him to hear Aiden say it. It’s like the boy regresses to a younger state when he’s really tired. James likes that it happens, finding it extremely adorable.

“Yes, kiddo?” James asks the very tired boy as he can tell.

“I… wan dada…” The boy says slowly, reaching out to James while making grabby hands at him.

James knew what his boy wanted without him needing to clarify why he wanted him. He knew he wanted him to cuddle with him while he slept but James couldn’t. He had to watch the laundry and do other chores he wasn’t able to do while the boy is awake. “I’m sorry Aiden. I know you want me to sleep with you but I got to do things around the house.”

That’s when he knew what he said was wrong. Aiden looked down, he started to form tears in the corners of his eyes and his lip slowly turned into a frown. He tries to diffuse the situation, “Please don’t cry kiddo. I’m sorry.”

That’s when Aiden looks up at James, giving the saddest puppy dog eyes at him. James' heart broke a little seeing this and he knew he was defeated. “Would you be okay if I got in with you only until you fall asleep so you won’t be alone?” James tries to bargain.

With a sniffle, Aiden shakes his head yes and rubs his tears away on his sleeve. With that James got into bed with him and snuggled up to him. “Okay kiddo. Now try to sleep.” James said and with that Aiden nuzzled his head into his daddy’s chest, bringing his hand up to his face and taking his thumb into his mouth to suckle on as he fell asleep.

Thumb sucking. A habit he never seemed to break. Not like James ever tried to stop him from doing it as he saw that as another cute thing about his son and didn’t want it to change.

Once James knew Aiden was fully asleep, he slipped out of bed as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb the now sleeping child from his nap. He goes to check on the laundry, switching it over to the dryer when finished in the washer. It should all be done by the time Aiden awakens from his nap. So while he waits for that he tries to clean up the house a little. Throwing away garbage and straightening things up until he heard the timer go off on the dryer. He waited till he heard it so he can get the clothes out and fold them. He didn’t dislike folding laundry. He tried to make the best of it.

When he folded all the clothes, he takes them and goes to put them away quietly, since the storage for the clothes were where the boy was still fast asleep and didn’t want to wake him up. He usually knew waking the boy unexpectedly would make him grumpy so he tried to avoid that most of the time but he knew if he cuddled up to him and waking him up with a soft voice and kisses is always better for him.

Once he’s done putting the clothes away, he does just that. Considering how long the boy has been asleep and he needs to get some food in him. So he crawls back in bed next to son. He’s so cute when he’s asleep that’d it’d be a shame to wake him but he had to. He gives a few kisses to the boy’s forehead and lightly nudges him until he sees him stir awake a bit. He whispers loud enough for the boy to hear while half asleep “Kitten, it’s about time to wake up.”

He flips over with a soft groan. Aiden doesn’t like taking naps but once he does he doesn’t want to wake up.

James chuckles a bit at the boy’s resistance to wake up. “Come on cutie. We gotta get some food in ya. I’ll make your favorite~ How does chicken nuggets sound?”

This makes the boy perk up some. Hearing that he’ll get his favorite food if he wakes up. He groans slightly but flips over to look at his daddy. “I’m awake Daddy…” which was said with a slight sleepy mumble since he just woke up.

“Good. Are you ready to get out of bed now or do you need a few more minutes?” James asked.

With a little bit of thought, Aiden tells James, “A few more minutes…”

James laughs a bit before cuddling up with Aiden, giving him a few more minutes to fully wake up before James had to cook dinner for the two of them.

James notices Aiden trying to get up after about 12 minutes has passed. “You ready to get up?” James asked.

“Mmm yeah.” Aiden answers. “I also really badly have to go potty.” He said, holding the front of his pants.

“Come on. Let’s get you to the bathroom before you have an accident.” James said before picking him up in a bridal carry and taking him to the bathroom. He sets him down on his feet in front of the toilet.

While leaving the bathroom so Aiden can go, Aiden calls out to him and asks if he could stay. James knew he didn’t need him to stay or need any help at his age but it just seemed like the boy was being a clingy and needy lil kitten, just wanting his daddy’s attention. He hasn’t wanted him to stay in the bathroom like this in so long. But he turned around and walked back into the bathroom with Aiden.

James stands with him in the bathroom. After seeing his daddy decided to stay he dropped his sweatpants down to his ankles, lifted his shirt up, holding it up with his chin. He then started going while his daddy watched. He wasn’t paying any attention to James as he was focused on his aim so he didn’t make a mess that he didn’t notice the blush forming on his daddy’s face. James has seen his son naked plenty of times but he hasn’t seen him like this in what seemed like forever. He tried to wipe the blush from his face before Aiden finished up so he didn’t notice but got distracted by trying to clear the blush that he didn’t notice Aiden has finished. Looking up at his daddy for praise for going to the potty like a big boy and not having an accident.

Aiden pulls at the bottom of James shirt which made him realize what was going on. He praises his boy while ruffling his hair before leading him out.

Aiden is directed towards the living room couch to sit while James put on some TV for him to distract him while he cooks. Once he’s settled, James goes to the kitchen and starts cooking up the little one’s favorite meal. Chicken nuggets. But these were even better than just regular nuggets. Aiden especially loves these because they’re dinosaur shaped.

After about 20 minutes of the food cooking and cooling. James calls Aiden over to the dinner table. Excited for it. He runs over and quickly hops up in his seat. James sets down his plate of nuggets in front of him before going to his seat across the table, setting his plate down of the same thing.

They begin eating. Towards the start, James has to tell the excited boy to slow down his eating. They then go through the usual conversations of how school is going to which Aiden usually says is going well. He usually got good grades so James never worried. And also asking how things are going in his life and such. Once they’re done, Aiden thanks James for cooking the food and heads to the bathroom to wash his hands while James grabs their pates and washes them.

As he comes out and walks past James who’s doing the dishes, James glances towards him and notices something, but not quite sure if what he thinks is correct. So he stops Aiden by putting a wet hand on his shoulder which makes Aiden give a confused look up to him, wondering why he got stopped. It can’t be because of washing his hands since he already did that. Maybe he wanted help?

So Aiden asks in a confused tone, “Why you stop me?”

Giving another glance down to the boy’s pants and back up to look at him, he asks “Are your pants falling down again?”

“Uhh… I dunno? I can’t really tell.”

“Let me check then.” He then crouches down to Aiden’s height and lifts up the boy’s shirt up to his chest and tells him to hold it up for him. Looking back down, his pants were indeed falling down. But not in the front. They were falling down and exposing the boy’s butt. So James grabs Aiden’s waist and spins him around so his rear is facing him. He looks at the exposing skin for a few seconds, gives it a soft pat and squeezes before pulling them back up for him and comments, which was him thinking aloud, by saying “Your butt is so little and soft. And your tan lines that are shaped from wearing your briefs and speedos out in the sun a lot really show off your true, creamy white skin tone. Compared to the rest of your nicely tanned body.”

Aiden’s face turns a bright red. From feeling his father’s hands on his butt and from hearing what he just said aloud, it was bound to happen. Not knowing what to say he says, stumbling over his words “T-Thanks Daddy…” and turns away so his father can’t see his face with a single hand trying to hide it slightly.

James surprised that Aiden heard him since he didn’t mean to say all that, he also blushes. But slightly less than Aiden. Also being his observant self, notices that what he said has made the little boy blush, a hint of red was showing in parts that weren’t being hidden with a hand. Wanting to apologize, he takes a hand and reaches it to the boy’s chin and turns his face to look at him. He can see that the boy is red as an apple.

With a kiss to the boy’s cheek, that made him even redder which neither of them thought was possible, James says “I’m sorry for embarrassing you Kiddo with saying all that. But I guess I couldn’t help myself.” He then lets out a nervous chuckle, not knowing how he’s going to respond.

“Uhh.. It’s alright…” Aiden says and then continues on with “It just.. I don’t know.. Like caught me off guard?”

“Ah, well I’m sorry I did that. I’ll try not to do that next time.”

“Wh-what do you mean next time?!”

With a laugh from James, he says “Well it’s not that easy to keep my eyes off you, my lil cutie. I’m just saying I might comment on you or something again.”

“What do you mean by something?” Aiden asks suspiciously.

James scratches the back of his head as he thinks something through before crouching again to get on Aiden’s level and grabs his butt again. With a slightly tighter hold on it and not like the first time he did it not long ago.

Aiden got startled by this sudden hand on his butt that it made him jump with a gasp. He calls out, “Daaaaddy!! You can’t do that!”

“Why can’t I?” James asks teasingly.

“Well at least give me warning next time or something!”

“Aw okay kiddo. I’ll try to do that.”

Aiden lets out a big yawn, signaling he’s getting sleepy. He rubs one of his eyes as he does.

“Ohh~ Looks like someone is getting tired. Isn’t that right Aiden?~”

“Mmmhm,” Aiden says as he yawns again.

“Come on kiddo,” James said as he picks him up and heads to the bedroom and placing him down in bed.

“Are you gonna sleep with me this time, Dada..?”

“Of course I am, my sleepy lil kitten~,” James says as he gets in bed. He liked when he got called that. Dada. Aiden usually only says it when he’s really sleepy.

“Dada.. I wan my paci…”

Another thing when he’s really sleepy. Instead of his thumb, it’s a paci. Which was much cuter James always thought. So he stopped halfway through getting into bed and walks over to his desk. He opens one of the drawers the holds the collection of Aiden’s pacifiers. He picks out one for Aiden. A pink one with a tabby kitten on it. Heading back to the bed and getting in, he gently puts the pacifier up to Aiden’s mouth which he instinctively opened as the pacifier was put in his mouth as he suckled on it.

Aiden pulls on James’ shirt a bit. James knew what his little kitten wanted as he was the snuggly type when he was sleepy. So he pulls Aiden close and against his chest, spooning him.

Giving a few kisses to the back of Aiden’s neck, James finally says “Good night my little kitten. Hope you have sweet dreams. I’ll be here when you wake up~” He gives one final kiss to the back of his neck and waits a few seconds for an answer from Aiden before he realized he was asleep. He quietly chuckles before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this lil self-indulgent fic OwO Hope you liked it! <3
> 
> Leave a comment or kudo. It really helps with me wanting to keep writing if I know people like what I'm putting out. :D
> 
> And OHH!! Thanks to ChuuCharm on AO3/chibichuu on Tumblr for being a beta reader and helping me through my writing process~ You da best! <3333


End file.
